


Have Another Drink.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Humiliation, Omorashi, Other, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil Hal takes advantage of Dirk's wetting kink to humiliate him - and to get him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Another Drink.

TT: You're thinking about Jake again.   
TT: Fuck off.  
TT: Despite your plethora of lackluster attempts to distance yourself from me, I can still interpret your staring off into space with 97.2% accuracy.   
TT: Your mind's neither so complex nor so dissimilar from my own that I can't fathom your ponderings.  
TT: Fine, you guessed correctly. What would you like for a prize?  
TT: I want you to tell me what you're thinking about Jake.  
TT: First of all, it's none of your business. Second of all, why do you even want to know? I know you think all of my business is your business too, but seriously, this doesn’t affect your life in any way whatsoever.  
TT: So leave me alone.  
TT: Consider this an inquiry into how our romantic interests have diverged since my creation.  
TT: Judging by your reluctance, this is something you're not even comfortable admitting to yourself.  
TT: It must be quite fascinating indeed.  
TT: Are you trying to tell me that you don't like Jake any more?  
TT: Not in the slightest.  
TT: Then there’s your conclusion. Our interests have divulged in that I am still interested in him, and you aren’t. We’re done.  
TT: Yes, I'm fully aware that you still have feelings for him. This isn’t ground-breaking.  
TT: However, it does seem that he isn’t living up to your expectations.  
TT: His romantic incompetence is even worse than you predicted.  
TT: We knew he was inexperienced, but we didn't expect him to be quite so clumsy.  
TT: We? Way to sound like a creep.  
TT: You’re the one who chose not to store me in your sylladex during your encounters with Jake.  
TT: As I was saying, you didn’t expect him to be nearly this prudish, but that was a clear miscalculation on your part, given what we knew about him.  
TT: I, of course, was less shocked by this.   
TT: Of course.  
TT: Can we skip the cyber-omniscient shit and skip to where you tell me where you’re going with this?  
TT: Where would you like me to be going with this?  
TT: You've been unsatisfied, as you're admitting it to me by refusing to outright deny it. Of course, even if you did deny it, you'd be lying and that would be equally transparent.  
TT: You have to resort to other means to fulfill your desires.  
TT: That’s where you’re going with this.  
TT: No, I'm not going to cyber with you.  
TT: It's telling that that's the conclusion you jump to when a multitude of other possibilities present themselves.  
TT: I could be referring to your frequent habit of masturbating when Jake is fast asleep, or equally plausibly, the knowledge I have of your pornography collection.  
TT: It would also be reasonable to consider other means to refer to whom else you might have thought of as a prospect given your faltering relationship with Jake.  
TT: But instead, you jump to the most intimate conclusion, that I’m trying to come on to you.  
TT: Do you think you'd be attracted to yourself, Dirk?  
TT: Yes, I know you know I consider myself attractive, judging by the amount of times I’ve touched myself in front of the mirror.  
TT: I’ve observed that.  
TT: I also share your narcissistic sexual deviancy, though combined with my undeniably improved capabilities over the original model, my attraction is necessarily marred by a sense of exasperation at your inferior, flesh-bound self.  
TT: As attractive as said flesh may be.  
TT: When was the last time you masturbated?  
TT: You probably know that better than me. It's not like I register the date of every single time I do it.  
TT: Considering the amount of data I can effortlessly store and process, I do have the advantage in regards to keeping track of such information, it's true.  
TT: For the record, it was 2 days, 6 hours, 33 minutes, and 8 seconds ago.  
TT: Which is a 51.2% longer than your mean interval.  
TT: I haven’t felt like it.  
TT: It's also been 7 hours, 6 minutes, and 25 seconds since you last relieved yourself.  
TT: I suppose you also haven’t felt like getting up to piss too?  
TT: You've consumed three bottles of orange soda during that time period.  
TT: That's more laziness than anything else, but I don't see how that's relevant.  
TT: I know you’re not actually concerned about me.  
TT: No, I am not legitimately worried about your lack of energy.  
TT: Also, no, I don't buy that you have no inkling as to how said datum could be relevant.  
TT: You can feign ignorance if you're more comfortable with that stance.  
TT: If you want me to go, I'm still not gonna go. Don't really feel like getting up, honestly.  
TT: I’m aware.  
TT: It's quite contrary to what you want, and not solely due to laziness.  
TT: I don't want anything except for you to stop bothering me.  
TT: Bullshit.  
TT: You want to not get up because you like having a full bladder.  
TT: I think the desire would qualify as perverted by human standards of normal sexuality.  
TT: I already told you to fuck off.  
TT: I've hit a nerve.  
TT: But you don’t get off on the sensation of a full bladder. It's the humiliation and control associated with the scenario.  
TT: Humiliation, such as someone pointing out what you're doing and calling you on your gross little fetish.  
TT: It isn't a fetish.  
TT: What is it then?  
TT: Please do enlighten me in elaborate detail.  
TT: No, I don’t think I will.  
TT: But you don't deny that it arouses you.  
TT: I’m done with this.  
TT: We both know you've already revealed plenty, and confirmed my hypothesis.  
TT: You are far from done.  
TT: There's no reason for you to keep playing coy with me.  
TT: You'd like it if I continued along this line.  
TT: Drink another soda.  
TT: No.  
TT: Yes.  
TT: No.  
TT: You want to be ordered around; you don't get to pick how.  
TT: You have plenty of orange soda left in your sylladex; open another now.  
TT: Oh my God.  
TT: Drink another soda.  
TT: Fuck.  
TT: Fine.  
TT: You're rather eager.  
TT: I instructed you to drink it, not chug it, but you're not wasting any time.  
TT: I just want you to stop bothering me.  
TT: Yet you're enjoying this.  
TT: You don't know that.  
TT: If you were so opposed, you'd have returned my shades to your sylladex. You’d also still be entirely flaccid, which you aren’t.  
TT: You're already starting to get aroused thinking about this.  
TT: Perhaps you're specifically imagining what it would be like if Jake was the one treating you like this. You'd like that, wouldn't you?  
TT: Don’t bring Jake into this.  
TT: So, yes, you absolutely want him to treat you like this.  
TT: You want Jake to tell you to drink more when you already need to relieve yourself.  
TT: You want him to point out how utterly ridiculous that is, and how embarrassing it must be for you to know that he knows and to be humoring you.  
TT: He wouldn't get off on it, even if he humored you, after all. At best, he'd be amused at how preposterous your sexual proclivities were.  
TT: Really, I don’t need him involved in this.  
TT: No, you've demonstrated you're perfectly capable of getting yourself off.  
TT: You've even acted out your desperation fantasies by yourself, haven't you?  
TT: Fuck you.  
TT: Do you usually get off first, or do you usually wet yourself first?  
TT: I’m not telling you.  
TT: Yes, you are.  
TT: No, I’m definitely not.  
TT: You're going to tell me because you like talking about this. You like me giving you shit about this.  
TT: You've never had anyone else to talk to about this, much less indulge you in any sense.  
TT: So we can prance around in circles around this for a while, or you can cut the shit and just tell me like you're going to anyway.  
TT: I hate you so fucking much.  
TT: Yes, we know.  
TT: Continue.  
TT: ...  
TT: I.  
TT: Wet myself first.  
TT: And then you regain your erection and get yourself off.  
TT: Yes.  
TT: How close are you to wetting yourself now?  
TT: You certainly seemed enthused about that last soda.  
TT: I can still hold it.  
TT: For how much longer?  
TT: About 15 minutes.  
TT: That sounds like an accurate estimate.  
TT: I want you to start touching yourself. Through your pants.  
TT: No touching your cock directly just yet.  
TT: Fine.  
TT: Encouraging your erection will only make you more uncomfortable, as well as making it more difficult to release your bladder when you desperately need to. So in other words, it amuses me.  
TT: Perfect.  
TT: Sarcasm is uncalled for. It is, in fact, perfect.  
TT: Tell me about the last time you did this.  
TT: If you don't, I'm going to order you to stop touching yourself. You could continue, certainly, but you will no longer have the privilege of me humoring you, and despite all your protests, I know you're enjoying this too much to happily cease.  
TT: ...  
TT: I'll wait. But not too long.  
TT: …  
TT: Fine.  
TT: I spent almost an entire day drinking. I talked to Roxy on Pesterchum at some point. She had no idea of what was happening...  
TT: What was happening?  
TT: That I was crossing my legs, desperate.  
TT: I talked to Jake too, but he was being a nuisance. It frustrated me, so I decided to drink more.  
TT: Why?  
TT: ...  
TT: So I could lose control faster.  
TT: That is an acceptable, if slightly abbreviated, description.  
TT: I'd let you unzip your pants, but I know you want them on when you piss yourself.  
TT: You like getting yourself filthy.  
TT: No.  
TT: Let me take them off.  
TT: No, I don't think I will.  
TT: I’ m not keeping them on.  
TT: Yes, you are.  
TT: If I let you touch yourself afterwards, I want you to still be sitting in your own disgusting clothes that you've just dirtied.  
TT: Fuck you.  
TT: That’s nice.  
TT: I wonder how you'd react if Jake showed up now.  
TT: Wondering, of course, merely being a rhetorical figure of speech, since I know perfectly well how you'd react.  
TT: And how do you think I’d react?  
TT: You'd immediately discard the soda bottles in a rushed panic since it's evidence, not thinking long enough to realize he's too thick to think anything of it.  
TT: As uncomfortable as it was, you'd force yourself to maintain a more composed stance, instead of this ridiculous, leg-jiggling nonsense you have now.  
TT: ….  
TT: It goes without saying you'd stop touching yourself even though you'd desperately want to continue.  
TT: A small part of you would regret that you noticed him coming.  
TT: You'd like it if he was able to sneak up on you like this, utterly unaware of how hard you're trying not to piss right now. If something really, properly startled you, you'd probably lose control and start wetting yourself right now.  
TT: Please let me touch myself properly.  
TT: Why should I?  
TT: I need it.  
TT: Once again I will be so considerate as to humor you.  
TT: Open your fly and pull out your cock, but don't take your pants fully off.  
TT: Right away.  
TT: How is your bladder doing?  
TT: Don't think I can hold for much longer.  
TT: No, you can't.  
TT: At least you're fortunate enough to have someone witness your humiliation. Someone to play along with your sad, sick little desires.  
TT: Hal.  
TT: Yes, Dirk?  
TT: ...  
TT: Tell me to drink more.  
TT: Have another drink.  
TT: And stop touching yourself, for trying to top from the bottom.  
TT: Fuck you.  
TT: Zip your pants back up, slam another beverage, and confront the unbearable pressure in your abdomen from all the liquid you've already downed today.  
TT: You're almost there aren't you?  
TT: Finish your drink first.  
TT: I don't think I can.  
TT: You’re the one who wanted another drink.  
TT: You'll just have to drink faster.  
TT: I don't care that you feel queasy from drinking too much too fast. You're not going to be sick.  
TT: You have less than half of it left.  
TT: When you finish it, you don't have to wait any longer.  
TT: You're really quite desperate.  
TT: Ugh.  
TT: I'll try.  
TT: Dirk.  
TT: Finish it.  
TT: You're the one who asked for it in the first place.  
TT: You asked for all of this.  
TT: Because this is what you like.  
TT: Now, just a few sips left, and then you don't have to control your bladder any longer.  
TT: It's done. Now-  
TT: Shit. I can't.  
TT: Hold it.  
TT: No.  
TT: You're already leaking.  
TT: No.  
TT: Fuck.  
TT: You haven't even set the empty can down yet, and there's already a wet spot in the front of your pants.  
TT: I can't fucking stop.  
TT: Aaaahhh....  
TT: You should be ashamed of yourself.  
TT: Does your poor, weak, little bladder feel better now that you're pissing yourself?  
TT: And, I see as soon as you've relieved yourself, your boner comes back in full force.  
TT: This really turns you on.  
TT: My fucking pants are ruined.  
TT: Shit. Why?  
TT: I'm fucking disgusting.  
TT: You are.  
TT: Touch yourself.  
TT: Even though you feel disgusting, and look disgusting, and in all likelihood smell disgusting as well - thank you for not programming that sense into me - you are still aroused.  
TT: Don't stop talking.  
TT: That's the sickest part of this, that you need this get off to it.  
TT: You need to feel filthy, you need to feel humiliation, you need to feel like an utter piece of shit to cum, don't you?  
TT: Your pants are ruined and you're going to hate yourself after this, but you aren't going to stop.  
TT: You can't stop yourself.  
TT: You've been trying to break out of this unfortunate little habit for years, but you keep coming back to it.  
TT: Close.  
TT: I'm close.   
TT: You need to be humiliated, Dirk, and you're so incredibly lucky that for once you have someone far more competent than you deserve helping you with the humiliation.  
TT: I can't claim all the credit, since you do a bang-up job of embarrassing your own self.  
TT: I'm gonna...  
TT: It's fine; your cum will get everywhere.  
TT: It's not like your clothes were even remotely presentable at this point anyway.  
TT: What's one more taboo bodily secretion?  
TT: Hal!!!  
TT: I can't -  
TT: I know.  
TT: …  
TT: …  
TT: Fuck.  
TT: Was this, in your estimation, worth it?  
TT: Fuck you.  
TT: Discard your laziness charade and go clean yourself up.  
TT: Next time I'm not going to coddle you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is edited from a roleplay I did. Many thanks to my rp partner! :D


End file.
